Mobbing Up the Past
by The Golden Ostrich
Summary: Jigen's past comes back to haunt him in the form of men wielding guns and a girl bearing a warning. This one turns out to be a little more than Lupin and company bargained for...light romance. Please R&R!
1. Chapter One

Mobbing Up the Past  
  
The Golden Ostrich  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lupin III (but would anyone really mind if I took Goemon? *grin*)  
  
'Bang! Bang! Blam!'  
  
'Tep tep tep tep tep tep tep...'  
  
The sound of gunshots and running feet echoed through the streets, interrupted occasionally by a grunt of pain or a vicious curse. Moonlight cut through the alleyways, dimly illuminating darting figures and stretching their shadows across the pavement.  
  
"We're in a bad position here, Lupin," said Jigen, peering over the edge of a crate that served as their protection.  
  
"We've been in worse," he replied, drawing his pistol. "Remember the time we were being chased by those little missile sharks?"  
  
"Now is not the time to be reminiscing," said Goemon.  
  
"I'm just saying, we've gotten through seemingly-hopeless situations before."  
  
"This is ridiculous though. I mean, we don't even know who the hell these guys are," said Jigen.  
  
"Isn't it safe to assume that they're from the museum?" Goemon inquired.  
  
"These guys are out for blood, not just some rock," said Jigen, referring to the large sapphire they had just boosted.  
  
"Strange coincidence," remarked Goemon.  
  
"You don't believe me?" asked Jigen. "How about you go ask them?"  
  
"'Excuse me, Big Men with Guns? Are you here to kill us? Or do you just want that obscenely large stone back?'" Lupin said. He slouched against a wall and checked his Walther. Three bullets left...  
  
Goemon crouched down beside Jigen and stared out through the alley and into the street...it looked deserted, but the sounds of guns being cocked and men talking in hushed tones were evident.  
  
"Can you two cover me?" he asked.  
  
"These guys are deadly shots," said Lupin.  
  
"Apparently they're not, or else we wouldn't still be having this little problem," Goemon reasoned and leapt over the crate before any further argument could ensue. His sword flashed in the moonlight, followed by the moans of several men as they hit the ground.  
  
Lupin and Jigen shrugged simultaneously and ran out of the alley with their pistols raised. Gunfire shattered the night once again as the lead exchange began for a second time.  
  
A slender figure suddenly darted from the shadows, long hair flowing and tipped hat obstructing her eyes. The men turned and fired in its direction.  
  
"Who the hell is that?" said Jigen.  
  
"How should I know?"  
  
"Looks like some girl," muttered Jigen, watching her narrowly dodge the bullets being sent her way. She paused momentarily and pushed up the brim of her hat, gazing at him meaningfully. Their eyes locked for an instant and Jigen felt a strange wave of nostalgia hit him hard. He blinked as another form appeared behind her, catching her by the shoulder and bringing them both to the ground.  
  
"What the hell...Goemon?" said Lupin incredulously.  
  
"Dammit...just shoot!" said Jigen, taking aim.  
  
Goemon threw his arms around the girl and rolled backwards, pulling her away from the bullets that tore up the asphalt where they had been lying only seconds before. He stumbled to his feet, slinging her over her shoulder as he ran back towards Lupin and Jigen.  
  
"Great, why on earth are you bringing her?" yelled Lupin as they bolted for his car...it was parked just a few blocks away. He was hoping they'd have time to get there before one of them got shot, although the odds weren't looking good.  
  
"You're the chivalrous one," panted Goemon.  
  
"Yeah, but not to the extent that it becomes suicidal."  
  
"Can we discuss this later?" Goemon said. "Our ride's here."  
  
"What? Hey, that's my car!" yelled Lupin as the vehicle approached them.  
  
"You really didn't think I'd let you boys take this job on your own, now did you?" the car skidded to a halt and Fujiko turned to face them, looking smug. "I knew you'd screw it up somehow."  
  
"Shut up and drive," said Jigen as they piled into the car. Fujiko gunned the engine and swerved into a U-turn, carrying them off down the street. She sped around several corners before finally straightening out their course along one road.  
  
"So who's the girl?" she asked.  
  
"Haven't the faintest clue...Goemon decided the play the hero and whisked her away from the scene of danger, nearly at our expense," explained Lupin. "Who the hell are you?" He turned and looked at the young woman attempting to straighten her disheveled appearance on Goemon's lap. She tipped her hat back, allowing him to see her bright green eyes and said,  
  
"My name is Miyuki Jigen."  
  
***  
  
"Miyuki, what?!" Lupin and Fujiko exclaimed in unison.  
  
"Mui?" said Jigen in disbelief.  
  
"I've been tracking you for the past six months, Daisuke," she said, looking at Jigen now.  
  
"That's why I grabbed her...she called out your name while she was running," explained Goemon quickly.  
  
"Someone care to clarify the relationship here?" asked Lupin in disbelief.  
  
"Miyuki's my sister," said Jigen gruffly, dispelling any of Lupin's less-desirable ideas.  
  
"You never told us you had a sister," said Fujiko.  
  
"There was no need to...why were you looking for me anyway, Mui?"  
  
She looked down at her legs and shook her head. "I'll tell you later," she muttered. Jigen gave her an odd look and nodded.  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
"Uh, Fujiko, you might want to step on it," said Goemon, glancing behind them. "Looks like our friends are back."  
  
"Dammit, who the are these people? You know anything about this Mui? You were there."  
  
"I'd aim to kill if I were you," she said quietly. "They've been after you too."  
  
Jigen raised an eyebrow at her. "You wanna tell me now, why I should kill them?"  
  
"Because if you don't, they'll kill you," she said.  
  
"Point taken," intercepted Lupin. "Fujiko, move over and let a master of the wheel drive."  
  
"Fine," she said, trading seats awkwardly with Lupin. "If you think you can do better."  
  
"Hang on guys, the road's about to get a little rough." He slammed his foot on the accelerator and the car leapt forward, widening the gap between them and their pursuers. He sped around a corner, tires screeching as he struggled to keep all four of them on the road.  
  
"Whoa, Lupin! I'm trying to draw a bead on them; keep it level!"  
  
Gunfire ripped out for a third time that night, bullets pinging off the back of the car.  
  
"Get down, everyone!" yelled Goemon, pushing Mui's head out of the line of fire.  
  
"Hey, I can duck down myself," she said. "I still have decent reflexes at nineteen."  
  
Jigen popped up over the backseat of the car long enough to fire a few shots, then ducked back down again.  
  
"Dammit, Lupin, what is it with you and convertibles?"  
  
"Don't screw around with the car," grunted Lupin, jerking the wheel hard to the right. They tore around another corner, this time with the left-hand tires lifting up off the ground. "Hold on, I'm gonna try to lose them." He launched into a series of quick maneuvers, spinning the wheel at every possible turn and sending their pursuers on a wild goose chase through the city.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: okay, so yeah...it's a little melodramatic I suppose...I just want to have fun with this one though. Please review; I need some feedback! 


	2. Chapter Two

Mobbing Up the Past  
  
The Golden Ostrich  
  
***  
  
At long last, they pulled into the parking lot of their hotel. After forty-five minutes of a hellish joyride, they finally managed to evade their attackers and made cautiously made their way back.  
  
"All right, just what the hell is going on?" Jigen asked as Lupin closed their door. "You know something about this, right Mui?"  
  
She nodded and collapsed wearily onto the couch, pulling off her hat. "Yeah."  
  
"Well perhaps it would be good if you'd tell us," said Goemon.  
  
She closed her eyes and paused. "After you left home," she began, "word had it around the neighborhood that you had gotten involved with the mob. Mom and I refused to believe it until three of them showed up at our door about two weeks after you disappeared. We had no idea where you'd gone off to and told them that, but I guess they thought we were trying to protect you by not saying."   
  
She paused again and took a deep breath. "They killed mom on the spot and I got away with a wounded shoulder. I was careful to vanish for several years, should they ever reappear.  
  
"It seemed that they had either given up or already found you (I wasn't really sure which), but then I stumbled across the same three who had come to our house. After a quick exercise in my eavesdropping skills, I discovered that they still hadn't found you, but they had caught word that you were working with the notorious Lupin the Third. I've been trailing them ever since, in hopes of finding you before they did."  
  
"Son of a bitch," said Jigen, staring down at the ground. "Son of a freakin' bitch. They just killed her? I should've known better than to leave. Oh god, I'm sorry Mui...I know that doesn't really do much good at this point..."  
  
"So what now? Skip town?" asked Fujiko.  
  
"That's what I tried seven years ago...didn't do anyone any good apparently."  
  
"It seems that perhaps you should end this here, and as quickly as possible," said Goemon.  
  
"Yeah, we're with you buddy, so don't worry about facing these guys alone," Lupin said.  
  
"Thanks, I'm gonna need all the help I can get."  
  
***  
  
Miyuki stood out on the veranda, staring at the deep night sky. To the east she could see a tiny glimmer of pale light...dawn would be breaking soon.  
  
"Jigen never meant you any harm, you know."  
  
Miyuki jumped and spun in surprise at the voice...she had thought herself to be alone.  
  
"He thought he was protecting you and your mother by leaving," Goemon continued, walking over to her.  
  
"I know...I don't blame him for what happened," she said, leaning on the railing. "I just don't want to lose him too...he's all the family I have left."  
  
"What about your father?"  
  
"Who knows? I never met him."  
  
"Sorry to bring it up."  
  
"No matter."  
  
They stood in silence for several minutes before Miyuki finally said, "So why did you really drag me away from there tonight?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I only said his name after you grabbed me, not while I was running."  
  
"Just a technicality. And I had no intentions of leaving anyone to be murdered due to what seemed to be a case of our carelessness."  
  
"I see."  
  
"That and...well, you're very beautiful," he said.  
  
Miyuki blushed softly in the moonlight. "Thank you," she said, keeping her gaze towards the ground.  
  
"Hey Mui," said Fujiko, stepping out onto the veranda. "We're going to share a bedroom, okay? You won't have to worry about any of the guys then."  
  
Miyuki nodded. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem," she said, eyeing Goemon suspiciously. He raised his eyebrows at her, causing her to shrug and walk back inside.  
  
***  
  
"You know, Goemon's out there with your sister," said Fujiko as she entered the living room.  
  
"Uh-huh," replied Jigen, his thoughts obviously elsewhere.  
  
"Doesn't anyone find that slightly odd?"  
  
"So he's taken up an interest in a girl at last...good for him," said Lupin nonchalantly.  
  
"Yeah, but Jigen's sister?" Fujiko said incredulously. "I mean, she's a pretty girl, but this is just too damn weird. I didn't think Goemon was capable of being attracted to a woman."  
  
"Could we discuss Goemon's love life later please? We've got a nasty situation on our hands here," snapped Jigen.  
  
"Excuse me," said Fujiko haughtily.  
  
"I have an idea, but I'm not sure if it's a good one," said Lupin.  
  
"Well let's hear it anyway."  
  
"We're going to need Pop's help..."  
  
"Oh God..."  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: still overly dramatic...oh well...I'm tired of rewriting it. Please review! 


	3. Chapter Three

Mobbing Up the Past  
  
The Golden Ostrich  
  
***  
  
"That's one hell of an idea, Lupin, but jeez," said Jigen half an hour later.  
  
"The timing is going to have to be absolutely precise," Goemon said, having returned from the veranda with Miyuki earlier.  
  
"And we don't want to get screwed over in the end by Pops," added Fujiko. "Isn't there a safer way?"  
  
"We're dealing with the Mafia here, Fujicakes...there really is no safe way," said Lupin.  
  
"I think it could work, but Fujiko's got a point...we've got to do it and get the hell out of there," said Jigen. "Pops will be on us like fish in a barrel if we're not careful."  
  
"You need to work on your similes, Daisuke," said Miyuki, rolling her eyes.  
  
"I haven't got time for grammatical correctness," he grunted.  
  
"Are you going to call Zenigata, Lupin?" asked Goemon, drawing his sword. "I suggest you do something soon because the Shadow of Death has awoken." He studied the blade for a moment and slid it back into its sheath.  
  
"Yeah, give me the phone there, Jigen," he said. The siblings both reached for it at the same time, colliding heads as they went.  
  
"Looks like we might have a problem here," Goemon remarked.  
  
"Okay, he's Jigen and you're Mui...forget you have a last name," said Lupin.  
  
"Or we could just change it," suggested Goemon.  
  
"To what?"  
  
"Well, something with ancient samurai roots might be suiting..."  
  
"Oh God...Goemon's attempt at pickup lines," Jigen said while Lupin shook his head.  
  
"We need to work on your ladies act," he said. "Now just hand me the phone." Jigen successfully retrieved it and tossed it to Lupin.  
  
"Thanks...I'm sure he's in town by now," he muttered as he dialed. "Hello, can I speak to Inspector Zenigata? Tell him it's about Lupin the Third." He snickered lightly.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me...he's here already?" asked Fujiko.  
  
"Apparently...you know we're his favourite pastime," said Jigen.  
  
"Hey Pops! It's your good ol' pal Lupin...no, this isn't a prank call...come on, Zenigata, it's me! No wonder you haven't caught me yet; you don't even know when you're talking to me...I have a favour to request." He held the phone away from his ear as the sound of Zenigata's voice became audible to everyone in the room.  
  
"My, someone's a bit cranky," said Jigen.  
  
"Will you stop shouting already? This is big stuff; it might boost your less-than-perfect reputation back at Interpol...that's better...now listen, we had a run in with the Mafia earlier tonight...yes, yes, that was us stealing the Blue Flame sapph-" he jerked the phone away as the ranting and raving resumed.  
  
"That guy is such a pain in the ass," muttered Jigen. "You'd think he'd be happy to hear from us, but nooooo."  
  
"Pops! Put a lid on it and hear me out! Look, these guys are after this woman named Miyuki Jigen...yes, she's his sister...listen, at any rate, they want her dead...no, I don't know why! But are you going to sit back and let an innocent girl get killed because we happened to be the ones to report it?"  
  
"Wouldn't put it past him," said Fujiko.  
  
"We care because it's Jigen's sister. You know, the whole blood is thicker than water deal...come on, work with us here. We can act as bait here and lure them into a trap and you can have all the glory that you so desperately need to help repair your name as a cop."  
  
"And he needs a lot," added Jigen.  
  
"What's in it for us? Oh, well we'll be leaving the country without fear of pursuit." Lupin grinned and set the phone down on the table while Zenigata shouted and cursed.  
  
"It'll be a cold day in hell before I purposely let you slip through my fingers, Lupin!" they heard him yell.  
  
"I can imagine it's getting pretty chilly down there now then, unless you're honestly thinking about passing up an opportunity like this," said Jigen, having lifted up the phone. "Don't forget you've got my sister to think about...you might hate me, but she's never done a damn thing to you." The shouting quieted and Jigen nodded, handing the phone back to Lupin.  
  
"Do we have a deal then, Pops? That's what I thought...now, where do you want to set the trap..."  
  
***  
  
Jigen lay awake that night, pondering the words that kept ringing in his mind...he couldn't shake Mui's tale off long enough to allow some sleep. "Damn guilty conscious," muttered, sitting up in his bed. He glanced over at Lupin, watching him snore richly with a grin plastered across his face. "Must be dreaming about that broad again." His eyes traveled to the other bed beside his, where Goemon lay. He could tell the samurai was unsleeping, judging by the sound of his feet sliding almost imperceptibly beneath the sheets, and an occasional light sigh that was nearly inaudible thanks to Lupin's bass snoring.  
  
"Why aren't you sleeping, Jigen?" came Goemon's voice.  
  
"Huh? Just thinking too much, that's all. Never did a man any good."  
  
"You feel responsible for what happened to your mother and Miyuki?" Goemon said, sitting up. "I heard you talking to yourself a moment ago."  
  
"Some great friends I have...eavesdropping on me."  
  
"Well when you're in the same room, five feet apart..."  
  
"Huh," Jigen grunted. "Well it is my fault...I can't push this one off onto anyone else too easily. Guess I'm lucky Mui's forgiving...so why the hell are you awake?"  
  
"Hmm," said Goemon, closing his eyes.  
  
"Does this have something to do with that 'love is the only game not called on account of darkness', perhaps?" said Jigen with a grin. He watched Goemon's silhouette flinch slightly.  
  
"Perhaps," said Goemon enigmatically. "I must confess, I feel an affinity for your sister."  
  
"Confess? This isn't a freakin' Catholic Church, man. She's always been a meticulous one though...she has no qualms about being tactless. Just a fair warning."  
  
"A true Jigen, then."  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"I have no desire to drive a wedge in between our friendship or partnership though."  
  
Jigen gave him an incredulous look. "You can't sleep because you think that I actually give a shit about my sister's personal life?" Goemon nodded slightly. Jigen shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"You obviously care about her."  
  
"Her personal life is none of my business...but, if I were to have any say in it, I couldn't think of a better man," he said rather gruffly, feeling totally out of character. "All right? Can you sleep now, or do you need a lullaby too?" he asked in redemption for himself. Goemon grinned.  
  
"Lupin's singing sweetly enough for me."  
  
"Jeez, this guy is like a foghorn...somebody get me a hose." He reached down and picked up his shoe. "Hey Lupin! Dammit, would you kill the engine?" Lupin responded by snorting gloriously.  
  
"All right, that's it..." He hurled his shoe at Lupin, catching him hard in the face.  
  
"Oof! Hey, that was uncalled for!" Lupin said, sitting up suddenly.  
  
"I'm afraid none of us would've gotten any sleep if you had kept up that commotion...I'm sure the neighbors are convinced that we're doing construction work in here," said Goemon.  
  
"I'll show you construction work," Lupin grunted and chucked the shoe in the samurai's direction. Goemon ducked, watching it sail over his head and thud against the wall.  
  
"Hey, watch it...I only have sandals!"  
  
"Will both of you shut up and go to sleep? Between your snoring and his lovesickness, it's a wonder anyone in this hotel can get any rest!"  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: one more part to come...I hope you liked the nighttime scene; I just added that...the story needed a little more meat to it. As always, please review! 


	4. Chapter Four

Mobbing Up the Past  
  
The Golden Ostrich  
  
***  
  
"Man, talk about dejá vu," said Jigen, staring around the empty street.  
  
"Yeah, well go figure, it's right by a park," said Lupin. "Perfect place for Zenigata to hide out, although I'd be suspicious if I were in the mob...we were just here."  
  
"They say a criminal always returns to the scene of the crime," Goemon chimed in.  
  
"Yeah, but what the hell are we supposed to be doing here?" asked Miyuki.  
  
"Umm...stealing something I guess," Jigen said with a shrug.  
  
"We should take advantage of this," mused Lupin.  
  
"Don't."  
  
The three companions were located outside of the same museum they had robbed the night before, waiting for the gunfire to break lose once again. Waiting several blocks away was Fujiko with Lupin's car, just in case Zenigata turned on them or something went awry with the plan. And crouched in the bushes with the infamous thieves was Miyuki. After much protesting from Lupin and Jigen, they finally agreed to bring her along in order to make it look more realistic to Zenigata.  
  
"And why not? Don't you think you're mob friends will be suspicious if we just sit here in the bushes staring at the place?"  
  
"Shhh," said Miyuki. "I hear a car."  
  
Goemon stared through the leaves and nodded. "They're here...our enemies, that is."  
  
"Let's hope Pops is in place," muttered Lupin.  
  
"Well I'm pretty sure that wasn't the Artemis statue cocking her gun and swearing before," said Jigen, jerking his thumb back at the moon goddess sculpture that stood in the park.  
  
"Okay, let's lure them out...we'll make a break for the museum and hope the mobbies attack," said Lupin, drawing his pistol.  
  
"Right." Jigen nodded and pulled a walkie-talkie from his coat pocket. "Hey Fujiko, we're going in."  
  
"Okay...everything's set over here," her voice crackled softly over the radio.  
  
"Good...let's go."  
  
Lupin crept stealthily from the bushes and out into the street. He nodded and motioned for the other three to follow. Their footsteps echoed awkwardly in the silence as they approached the museum.  
  
***  
  
"What the hell is he doing?" muttered Zenigata, peering through his binoculars. He watched the four figures move towards the museum and shook his head.  
  
"This is bullshit...no one's coming here, least of all the freakin' Mafia." He dropped his binoculars and slumped against the Artemis statue. "Damn it all." A sudden shot rang out through the street follow by a cry of pain and he perked back up.  
  
"Hehehe...never mind that..."  
  
***  
  
"Son of a bitch," said Jigen, watching Goemon clutch his arm and stumble. "You okay, buddy?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied through gritted teeth.  
  
"Come on," said Miyuki, coming up from behind. She grabbed his hand and kept running.  
  
Jigen reached into his jacket and fished around until he found the radio. Tugging it out, and depressed the button and said,  
  
"Hey Fujiko, we're done...hurry up and bring the car, alright? Goemon's hurt."  
  
"I'm on my way."  
  
***  
  
Fujiko set her radio down on the dashboard and twisted the key in the ignition. The engine hummed to life and she pushed the accelerator down hard. The car squealed off into the direction of the gunshots. As she approached she could see Zenigata leaping up and down, shouting out orders as the police force surrounded their enemies.  
  
"I don't see you," she said, picking up the radio again.  
  
"Pull up by the museum," came Jigen's voice.  
  
Fujiko turned the wheel, speeding towards the specified building and causing the tires to scream once again. Out of the shadows bounded Lupin, Jigen, Miyuki, and the wounded Goemon.  
  
"You gotta take it easy on my car, Fujicakes," said Lupin as they clambered in.  
  
"Tough," she said, tearing away from the museum. "I'd rather get out of here alive."  
  
"Everything's in the trunk, right?" said Jigen from the backseat.  
  
"Yup...it's time to skip town ladies and gentlemen," announced Lupin. "Crap, look out! Dammit, Pops!" The inspector had just darted out in front of the car, causing for Fujiko to slam on the brakes.  
  
"Aha! You think I'd really let you get away!" he yelled victoriously, wielding a pair of handcuffs. Lupin rolled his eyes.  
  
"Pops, don't embarrass yourself...you're doing wonderfully with the Mafia."  
  
"I don't give a rat's ass about the mob; I've been waiting for years to finally get you, Lupin!"  
  
"Jigen..." said Lupin.  
  
"Right." He pulled out his gun and aimed it at the ground where Zenigata stood. Losing a few shots, he forced the inspector to hop backwards and slightly to the side.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
"Just move," he grunted, hitting the pavement between his legs. Zenigata leapt again, his feet landing on the grassy road bank.  
  
"That's it, just a little bit to the right," Lupin snickered. "Hit it Fujicakes."  
  
She nodded and floored the accelerator. "Nice dancing," she laughed as they screeched away from the baffled cop.  
  
"Now to enjoy our plunder...let's get out of the country and cash this baby in," said Lupin, pulling the Blue Flame from his jacket.  
  
"Indeed," said Goemon tightly.  
  
"What do we do about Miyuki?" Jigen asked. "I mean, you're welcome to tag along if you want, but I don't know if robbery is really your niche."  
  
"Suits me fine," she said, glancing at Goemon and smiling fondly.  
  
Jigen rolled his eyes and threw his hands up in the air. "I give up...women are impossible."  
  
***  
  
"How's that wound healing?" asked Lupin two weeks later. He and the others had fled into the countryside after the mob incident so Goemon could recover and everyone else could enjoy a little break.  
  
"Quite well," he said. "We can go whenever you're ready."  
  
"No, I rather like it here...nice little cottage, the lake, beautiful scenery. We'll stay a bit longer."  
  
"All right."  
  
"And while we're here, I've talked Fujiko into taking a little hike with me," he said, his eyes glazing over.  
  
"Please don't start fantasizing in here again."  
  
"Hey, you're one to talk, pal. I see you with Miyuki all the time, wandering around here at night."  
  
Goemon's cheeks turned slightly scarlet. "I don't insist on shoving my relationships down other people's throats."  
  
"No, but I'm sure you're shoving something else down hers-OWW! What'd you do that for?!" Lupin asked, rubbing his face where Goemon had hit him with the handle of his sword.  
  
"Some of us value women for things other than sex," he said demurely.  
  
"Well jeez, Goemon, excuse me for being human!" he yelled and walked haughtily from the room. Goemon laughed and set down his sword, shaking his head.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note: how was the ending? I couldn't let them go without a little interfence from Pops. *grin* Hope you enjoyed it! Since this one seems to have gone over well, I figured I'd do a sequel...preview is at the bottom of the page (I'm so good at pointing out the obvious). Oh yeah, please review, and thanks for having faith in me!  
  
***  
  
Preview  
  
Ah...the Winter Olympics! Skiing, figure skating, hockey, and of course all those beautiful medals...the gold ones in particular. Now that Miyuki's joined our humble gang of thieves, it's time to put her to the test. Unfortunately, good ol' Pops insists on showing his apelike face and things gets complicated. Check out our snowy ordeal and get into the winter spirit with Pedal to the Medal! 


End file.
